(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming device, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a technique of suppressing the occurrence of suspension of image formation due to insufficient storage capacity when an image forming device does not have sufficient storage capacity for storing image data.